A Woman's Touch
by The Kit Kat Ninja
Summary: Femslash. Smut. And lots of it. Each chapter consists of a different pairing, of all kinds, and a different story. This Chapter: Bella/Angela - Elbows down. Pinkies up. That's the way you sip my cup.
1. Alice and Bella

**A/N: **Alright then. So this story is a collection of femslash pairings of all kinds. From Bella/Alice to Victoria/Angela. So hope you enjoy reading the story from start to finish, or picking out your favorite pairings. Peace! :)

* * *

**Title: **The Feel Good Drag

**Pairing:** Bella/Alice

**Summary:** Her play toy. I am fine with it. It's the closet I can get.

"Come on Bells. I had the whole thing shut down for just the two of us." I groaned as Alice dragged me into a small store. Today was another shopping trip. For some reason she seemed a little happier about this one then other trips.

"Honestly Alice , I don't see the need to go shopping _every _week." Alice just rolled her eyes before tugging me toward the dressing room. She pushed me in before walking away. I sat down on the bench located in the dressing room, across from the mirror.

"Try these on; I'll be right back with more." Alice opened the door and placed a pile of clothes on the bench next to me. She smiled at me before walking away. I closed the door with a sigh before turning to the pile of clothes, which consisted of all dresses.

The first thing I picked up was a floor length ruby style spaghetti strap chiffon dress with a beaded empire waist. I had to admit it didn't look that bad. I slipped it off and hung it over the door. The rest of the dresses I had to say weren't pretty bad, none too short or too tight.

"When you're done with the other dresses put this one on and come out." Alice said hanging a dress on the door and walking off. I slid the dress off the door and shook my head.

"Not happening, Alice . I am not wearing this." I held the dress in front of me. It was a black pearl halter satin dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Yes you are Bella." Alice said and I could easily hear the smile in her voice. I let out a groan before slipping on the dress. As soon as I had it on the door opened to Alice looking me up and down.

"Perfect." Alice said before handing me a pair of sliver heels.

"Seriously?" I asked her before taking the shoes from her.

"Don't need to put them on now. Go head and get changed so we can get out of here. I already paid for your dress." Alice smiled before closing the door on me. I shook my head, but slid out of the dress and changing back into my clothes. After I finish getting dressed I picked up the dress and heels, before walking out of the dressing room.

"Ready?" Alice asked. I gave her a nod before following her to the entrance of the store. Alice walked me to my truck and stood by it as I climbed in.

"Be ready by 7." Alice said before pecking my cheek, and walking to her car. I watched her walk to her car and drive off before heading home myself.

**7:00 P.M.**

I finish putting my shoes on as I heard a knock on the door. Letting out a sigh I got up and slowly made my way downstairs. I checked my reflection in the hallway mirror before opening the door.

Alice stood there in a red beaded neckline halter dress that also fell mid-thigh, with matching 4 inch heels.

"Ready?" Alice smiled. I smiled back before she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car. As soon as I got in and shut the door, she took off.

"So where are we going?" I asked. She just shrugged and kept quiet. I sighed before leaning back in the seat. After 20 minutes at the least Alice pulled the car up to the new night club.

"Really?" Alice just smirked at me before leading the way to the entrance. We walked straight toward the entrance much to the annoyance of the people waiting in line. When we got to the entrance we were ushered in by a guy who looked bigger that Emmett. Walking in, we were immediately surrounded by loud music and sweaty, drunk people. The place was dimmed for the expectation of the bar to the right.

"Come on Bella let's get you something to drink." I sighed as Alice dragged me toward the bar, and pushed me onto a stool before taking a seat on one herself. She asked the bartender for a drink I didn't catch the name of. After a few minutes the bartender returned and handed the drink to Alice, who slid it over to me with a smirk. I gave her a small smile before taking a small sip.

"Mmm...What is this?" I asked taking a bigger sip this time. Alice just shrugged before flagging down another bartender.

"Keep them coming, 'kay?" She said with a smile. The bartender nodded their head before walking away. Just as Alice asked each time I finished off my drink a new one was placed in front of me. After the fifth or sixth one Alice grabbed my hand and lead me toward the dance floor.

" Alice . I'm not done yet." I slurred as I almost tripped. Alice quickly caught me with a giggle before turning around and pulling me in close.

"You can have more after we dance." Alice slid her hands down my arms and wrapped them around my waist. I let out a small giggle before wrapping my arms around her waist. Alice smiled before pulling me closer and grinding against me. I held her close while running my hands over her sides. As the song played, our bodies moved closer together and our movements became more sexual. As the song changed to _The Feel Good Drag_ by _Anberlin _Alice grabbed my hand and lead me off the dance floor and toward the back.

After opening the door to a private room to make sure it was empty she quickly pushed me in and locked the door behind us. I slowly walked backwards toward the bed placed in the center of the back. I stood in front of the bed and looked up to be met with Alice 's eyes. She slowly walked to me kicking off her heels on the way. I slowly slipped off mine before taking meeting her in the center of the room. Alice lifted a hand and slowly ran it up my arms and behind my neck and untying the back of the dress and letting it slide off my body. She placed a hand on my stomach and softly pushed me backwards until the back of my legs hit the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

Alice slowly slid her dress off, followed by her underwear. I bit my bottom lip as she slowly pushed me backwards. I climbed up the bed before leaning back on my elbows. Alice smirked at me before slowly getting on the bed and crawling up toward me. She straddled my waist before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a slow, lust filled kiss. I moan softly before tangling my hands in her hair, pulling her closer. She slowly pulled away and brushed her lips over my jaw and down my neck. She ran her hands up my stomach before cupping my breast.

" Alice ." I arched into her. She smiled at me before trailing her lips down and taking a nipple into her mouth as one of her hands slowly made it's way down my body. I gasped as she bit down on my nipple and cupped my core. I whimpered while slowly grinding against her hand. She released my nipple before looking me in the eyes. All emotions running through her shone through.

Love. Which I knew for certain wasn't for me.

Lust, which was directed at me. For I knew not even _he _could generate the amount of lust in her that I could.

Anger. Who that was for I have no clue. _Him. _Me. Herself. Everyone.

Guilt. I knew she felt it for what she was doing to him. To me.

Slowly she smiled at me. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. She slowly pushed two fingers inside of me. Moaning I arched into her, but not looking away from her eyes. She pulled her fingers out of me before slowly pushing them back in. Love. Guilt. The were what her eyes projected it. They always did at the beginning, but I knew better. Slowly thrusting in out of me, I tilt my head back and softly ran my hand over her back. It will happen soon. It always happened at the same time. Same way.

_I'm here for you she said and we could stay for awhile. My boyfriends gone we can just pretend._

Anger. Lust. Such a quick change that goes through the eyes. It's _him. _His ring tone. She knows I know, but yet doesn't care. Anger and lust. My favorite of her four emotions have token over. She does not answer. She freezes. She looks me in the eyes, and I see what they've all wanted me to see. A monster. Dead and cold. The game is over. There is no more pretending. I hold on to her tightly. Knowing, expecting, wanting, receiving.

She pulls her fingers out and slams them in. No more softness, tenderness. Just hard and fast. Pounding into me. Me, her outlet. Her play toy. To dress-up, parade around, use, and then toss away until needed again. I know this, but yet didn't stop it. I could if I wanted to, but I don't. I need it - the pain, the lust, the anger. It's the only way to feel any more. I whimper and she smirks. She loves to see me in pain. It gives her a sense of being in control for once, the dominating one. I can feel it building up, and I know she can too. The moment we both crave for. Our high. Faster. Harder. Louder moans. Whimpers.

A scream. Explosion of emotions as the release comes. One more thrust in the emptiness it brought back into my life once more. She gets up and goes to her phone. I curl into myself and let the wait for the sound I know is coming. The door opens and slams shut, and I let go. I let the tears fall down my cheeks as I bury my face into the pillow and scream. I breathe in and out slowly before getting up and getting dressed. I make sure I'm presentable before walking out of the room and the club. The taxi is already there and I climb in. The ride is a short one. Always is.

I pay the taxi driver before walking into my house and straight toward my room. It's the closing act of the show. It is not an ending though. This is an ever lasting show. She will be back. She will take me shopping like nothing changed, then have her way with me. I know I should stop it, but I can't for the moments before _he _calls I can pretend that the love she shows is for me, and not him. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling as the memories of the shopping come back to me, and I go to drift off with smile on my face. A sad one, but one nonetheless.


	2. Victoria and Bella

**A Woman's Touch**

**Title**: I'm Different. Good or Bad: _Undecided_.

**Pairing**: Victoria/Bella

**Summary**: Set in Twilight, when James decided for Bella to be his next game, the nomads make their way to their next target, despite the Cullens presence in the area and protection over Bella. The plan was to take Bella and play around with the food before allowing James to feast…until Bella's blood sang out to Victoria. Victoria, never experiencing this, decides to take Bella for herself…in more ways than one.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_I never really thought of how I would die. But if I thought about it, I probably wouldn't have imagined anything close to this, not by far, not with my human mental capacity. _

_I knew that being around Edward and the Cullens would be dangerous, just being in their presence is threatening to any being carrying blood. But…they're different. And I trust them with my life, each and every one of them- even Jasper, the newest to their vegetarian life style. Especially Edward, even though my blood sings to him and he struggles, I know he loves me too much to hurt me. I trust them._

_But, I can't say the same about the other vampires. They wouldn't give a second thought about sparing me…unless I wasn't appealing enough I suppose. But, as others have told me, apparently my blood is more appealing to them than other humans. That makes me a tad bit different from others, causing me to stand out more. _

_Who knew being different could be a blessing…and a curse? _

_~*~_

"Out!" Esme called out, mostly for my benefit I believe.

Edward came out of the trees holding the baseball in his hand before tossing it back to Alice at the pitcher's mound. I instantly felt the sense of pride at knowing that my Edward made the out for being so quick. Smiling to myself, I saw Jasper smirking before Edward turning smug. _I'm proud to be his girl; does it really need to be smirked at? _I roll my eyes before turning my attention back to the game at hand; Alice was just pitching again for Rosalie this time around.

That's right, we're doing the American past time: baseball. Well, I'm refereeing with Esme, but it's still taking part. Who knew vampires liked baseball as much as any one else would? And it's certainly one way to get to the family of my boyfriend, I mean, I get to see them being themselves in their natural habitat! And now I sound like some animal explorer or something…if that was the case, I would have brought a camera crew with me. Say, Mike Newton and his trusty sidekick Eric York…it'll only be using ten dollars out of my budget.

But atlas, that is not the case. Just Edward bringing his new girlfriend home and it so happens to be a perfect sports day. This is way better than what I imagined it would be. I mean, sitting in the living room in an awkward silence as we try to get to know each other or some other scenario like that? No thanks, I'll pass.

I was pulled out of my musings when I noticed Esme looking at me expectantly while hunched over, the ball in her hand, tagging Rose's foot that was now on the plate. Oh…they want _me_ to call it? On Rosalie Hale? She already hates me and I've noticed she's a bit on the competitive side…Perhaps they do want me for dinner.

"O-out" I stuttered, looking anywhere but at Rosalie herself. But, sadly, she brushed past me and made eye contact for the briefest of moments…Wow, she was pissed off. Her glare said it all, all right.

Releasing a breath I wasn't aware I was holding when she was a distance away, I turned and saw Jasper playing around with the bat before taking his position. _Show off…_

But before he could take his turn at batting, Alice had a far away look in her eyes. She was having a vision apparently, and by the way her expression was all worried when she yelled 'stop' and how everyone surrounded me, it didn't take a genius to figure out something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. They heard us and decided then. I'm so sorry Bella," Alice said, looking at me apologetically. Edward was pulling my hair down from my ponytail and trying to hide my scent as much as possible while Alice kept apologizing.

"Do you want to explain to us not to talented vampires what is going on here?" Emmett's voice boomed out, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"Nomads are coming this way, three of them" Edward hissed out before Emmett's laughter was heard.

"Three? That's it? We can take them on, easy as fuck!" Emmett chuckled, only to quiet down at Esme's scolding look. "Sorry" he muttered quietly.

"Can we please just focus on the situation at hand?!" Edward barked, tensed at my side. I couldn't help but hold back a chuckle at them. I mean, Emmett was so laid back and even with everything going on, Esme was still a mother. It was nice, being with them just kind of filled me, making me feel complete.

But before I could continue thinking about it, everyone was silent and turned to the same spot in the distance. It was a while later that my human eyes could make out what they were also seeing.

One was in the lead, the other two following behind gracefully. The first, the leader, was a dark haired man with olive toned skin; the other male behind was a man with dirty blonde, a light brown haired color, which both males had their hair cropped. Then finally, a fiery redhead woman that looked as the most wild among the three was the last to come into view. Each was dressed as the usual hiker would; the only difference was the inhuman beauty and their visible red eyes.

"Hello" the leader said with a light French accent, his tone friendly and sociable, "I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria. We heard you playing and would like to know if you had room for more players?"

"Actually, some of were just about to leave, you're welcome to take their place" Carlisle replied just as friendly as Laurent had.

Some more small conversation went passed before Edward was tugging me away, followed by Emmett and Alice. But nature decided to play a joke on us.

The wind blew, causing my hair to lift slightly; bringing all vampires to a standstill, the only thing visible was James taking a big sniff of the air.

"You brought a snack" James said before all vampires were in crouching positions, growling at each other.

Like I said, today was perfect for a sports day. Let the games begin.

~*~

Being different in my case, my blood being more appealing is a curse and a blessing.

It's a blessing for my blood singing out to Edward, along with my mental block of some sort, since it helped me get Edward's attention and intertwine our future. I now love him dearly and can't think of my life without him. He's the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

But, the bitter part is my blood is also a curse, for now I'm a captive of James and Victoria, with the once hunter now hanging back as his mate takes the role. Yup, James was the one that wanted me, but Victoria decided to make me for herself.

Rewind for a moment and give a brief playback, hey? Well, here's the basis of it, step by step:

James wants to track me and make me a game.

Cullens say no.

Alice and Jasper take me, Bella, elsewhere for a little while.

James called and made it sound Renee was in trouble.

Silly human fell for it.

Silly human then escapes vampires' grasps and meet sadistic vampire.

Blood sang to female sadistic vampire.

Human in big trouble.

"So, what you think I should do first, hmm?" Victoria said as she walked around me, watching me, looking at me from every angle before coming from behind and cupping my breasts, licking along my neck as James grinned from the sidelines. A small moan escaped passed my lips and I could see James' grin widen as I felt Victoria smirk against my neck before biting on my neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough as she squeezed my breasts.

Victoria then pulled me closer to her, I could feel her chest on my back as she trailed one hand from my breast down my down my body before roughly cupping my core.

Groaning, I turn my head and stare at the fire haired woman, "You promise that if I let you do what you want, you won't hurt anyone? Not the Cullens, nor my mom or dad?" I asked. I already know that I couldn't trust their words, but if there is even a small possibility, then I'll take it. After all, I am just a game to them and once the game is done and gone, why bother with the extras?

They both smiled deviously before answering simultaneously, "Of course".

Victoria then proceeded to rip my clothes off, and I mean that literally. My clothes were nothing but shreds on the ground as I speak. I immediately blushed scarlet, never being bare in front of anyone, especially for a male.

I could hear purring then, vibrating from her chest as she nuzzled my cheek as she swiftly enters what feels like two fingers inside me, causing me to cry out from both shock and pain as she tore through my hymen.

Blinking back the tears, I gasp as she starts thrusting her fingers mercilessly inside me, going faster and harder with each thrust. My body acting on its own starts to meet her thrusts while I start feeling the pleasure from her entering in and out.

The pleasure keeps building as small snippets of pain registers in my mind, but the pleasure is so overwhelming that I don't even realize that she broken my pelvic bone from her thrusts, or the throbbing pain from her squeezing my breasts so hard.

From the side, I could see James stroking himself as he watching his mate Victoria manipulates my body nearly into an orgasm. I wasn't sure how I should be feeling about all this, probably should be disgusted or some other negative emotion, but strangely enough, I wasn't.

"You like this, don't you, you little slut?" Victoria murmured against my neck before biting down, her teeth puncturing into me, as her other hand pinches my clit as she curls her fingers inside me.

Screaming out, I thrash about against her firm hold, coming, as she starts drinking from my body, taking my life along with my blood. The game was closing, it was almost over.

And they won.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Alice's agonized face along with my beloved Edward's furious one.

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome, welcome, and many more welcomes! Echoes-of-Dreams here, also known as the Kat in The Kit Kat Ninja I suppose…Thank you for reading this chapter of "A Woman's Touch", I do hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading, or to come back when your pairing comes into play.

Just a little advertising: Blood Red Diamond and I manage a forum together: Twilight Femslash. You can find it on my page (Echoes-of-Dreams link is on profile), if you wish to check it out. =] It's lonely…Don't want to keep it lonely and only have us two for company, do you? The horror of only us two? Yikes!

Last note, I promise: Thank you to all that reviewed, added us to alert and so on. Made our day. :]


	3. Bella and Angela

**A/N: Alright so it's been a while. For those who have recently seen the profile then you know why this story has not been updated. I'll probably keep that up for a little while longer. Long story short, the person I was doing the story with no longer wanted to do it and I am now doing it alone. Hopefully you guys don't mind and will still enjoy the story. **

**Also any suggestions about pairings you all would like to see, let me know. I need to know which one to do next. :) Hope you all enjoy the story! ^_^**

**I also realize that this is the 3rd one in Bella's POV. Hehe, kinda realized that after I finished this chapter. So next one I most likely want do one including Bella, or at least not from her POV. **

* * *

**Title:** Tea Party in Wonderland...Well that's what it seems like through the looking glass.

**Pairing:** Angela/Bella

**Summary:** Elbows down. Pinkies up. That's the way you sip my cup.

"Goodbye." I said to Jessica climbing out of the car and making my way to my front door. Standing in front of my door I waved at Jessica as her car drove away. Sighing softly I opened the door and walked in before quietly closing the door behind me. I bent down to slip my heels off, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Slowly making my way down the hall I stopped by my Father's study. Taking a small breath in I tried to make my way past his study with as little noise as possible.

"How was the tea party?" my farther called from his study. Letting out a frustrated sigh I walked in to my Father's study and stood in front of his desk. I meet his now hard, cold brown eyes before looking away.

"It went well father." I replied softly. He gave a nod, before gesturing for me to leave. I curtsied, before exiting the room. I quickly made my way up the stairs and to my room. Closing the door behind me, I walked to my bed and knelt down by the bed. I slid a box out from underneath my bed and picked it up. Standing up I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs and out of the house.

Walking outside I walked to the edge of our property before running down a path I've went down so many times, holding on tightly to the box. I came to a stop in an open field of flowers. Making my way to the center, I sat down and placed the box in my lap before lifting the lid. Placing the lid to the side I took out a framed picture of my mother and placed it on top of the lid before sifting through the rest of the contents in the box.

Coming across a picture of my mother and father, I smiled softly at the way my father's eyes shone with love and warmth. A huge contrast to his now dull, hard, cold eyes. Sighing, I put the picture back in took out a necklace with a heart shaped charm hanging from it. It had belonged to my mother and was the last of her belongings. After placing it around my neck I placed the framed picture back before putting the lid back. looked up to see a black rabbit sitting in front of me. It moved closer to me and nudged at my leg before hopping away. Quickly, I got up, held onto the box before making my way after it. Running after it into the woods, I ducked under branches as we approached a tree, it disappeared down a hole.

Crouching in front of the hole, I peered down. Leaning forward the soil gave out and I plummeted into the hole. Screaming as I clenched my eyes shut, I fell farther down. After what felt like hours I landed with a small whimper in a pile of sticks and leaves. Slowly getting up I started to dust myself. I looked around and saw a mirror leaning against a wall. I stood in front of it, confused. My light blue, floor length cotton dress was now a dark red silk one that stopped mid-thigh. Turning away from the mirror and I saw the black rabbit from earlier with my box. As I slowly made my way toward it, it turned and took off. Following, it disappeared through a doorway and the door. Walking through the doorway, I looked around only to see trees and a trail in front of me that seemed to be endless. Making my way down the trail I heard footsteps behind me.

"What do we have here?" I heard a female voice purr from behind me. Startled, I quickly spun around to come face to face with two females. One stood at what seemed to be around 5'9" with wavy blonde hair and violet eyes. The other only seemed to stand at 4'10" with dark black, short, spiked hair and gold eyes.

"Yes, what do we have here?" the blonde one commented walking around me slowly. I bit my lip as I switched between watching the two. The shorter one, I noticed, had cat like qualities. From the way she walked even to her eyes. The blonde one had a conceited air to her, that just screamed that she thought she was better then everyone else.

"What is your name?" the short female asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Isabella Swan." I replied softly. The short one purred softly, nodding. The blonde one walked over to the short one and slowly ran a hand through her hair, never taking her eyes off of me.

"Where is it you are heading?" the blonde one asked curiously.

"I do not know. I do not know anything at this moment." I said, confused.

"You must know something" the blonde said rolling her eyes.

"Who are you two?" I asked, ignoring the blonde's comment.

"I am Alice Cheshire. At your service." Alice grinned, giving a slight bow.

"Duchess Rosalie. It is your pleasure." Rosalie replied confidently with her head held high.

"So, where are you heading?" Alice asked with a curious look.

"Nowhere at the moment." I replied looking around.

"Well it is impossible to go nowhere, silly. You always end somewhere." Alice giggled.

"There is a moral to that. Every man should be content to mind his own business. Yes, that is it." Rosalie added. How that had anything to do what with Alice said I do not know.

"Can you tell me how to find my way please?" I asked Alice, who seemed to be the less confusing of the two.

"It is your way. Only you would know your way." Alice said like it was common sense.

"Well could you tell me where this trail leads?" I asked making sure to word my sentence carefully.

"If you keep straight you shall come to a fork in the trail. To the right lives Esme the March Hare, and to the left lives the The Hatter. Visit either, they are both mad." Alice said pointing out the directions. Looking both ways I wondered where to go.

"But...I do not wish to go among mad people." I replied with a worried look.

"Oh you can not help that. We are all mad here. I am mad. Rosalie is mad. You are mad." Alice said. Rosalie nodded her agreement before starting to walk off.

"I am not mad?" I turned to Alice after Rosalie left my sight.

"You must be, or you would not have come." Alice replied before disappearing. I shook my head before walking again. Sighing, I fingered my mom's necklace wondering how I got to this place in the first place. I was very surprised as I came to the fork. There before my eyes was an actual fork sticking out of the ground.

"Quite odd." I said hearing a noise behind me, I turned around to see a little girl with brown hair running towards me.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" she repeated glancing down at a watch in her hand. She started to head right until she saw me. Standing there watching me, a smile broke out on her face before she turned and head left to The Hatter.

'I wonder what that was about'. I thought as I turned right and head toward the March Hare's. Upon arriving I saw a woman with caramel-colored hair, standing at 5'6" and had light brown eyes. I followed her as she made her way into a flower garden. Hiding behind a tree I saw her take a seat in the middle of the garden.

"It seems you have company Esme." I heard from next to me. I looked to my right to see a rose looking up at me. Yes, a rose as in the flower.

"Do not stand and stare darling. Please do come and sit." Esme said patting the spot next to her. Blushing slightly, I walked over and sat down next to her.

"So what brings you to my place?" Esme asked.

"Do you not just find it rude that she did not make herself known?" came from a tiger-lily.

"Now, now Tiger-Lily. Let us not be that way. She was most likely shy." Esme smiled softly. "Now if you do not mind. What brings you here?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Well I was walking down the trail when I'm came upon Alice Cheshire and Duchess Rosalie." Esme nodded as I went on. "I asked them where the trail lead to and I just wanted to find a way off it." I finished.

"I see." Esme commented. I gave a small nod, smiling.

"Well then, welcome, child." Esme smiled brightly.

"Ma'am I was wondering. What is this place?" I asked timidly.

"Why, this is Wonderland!." Esme replied with excitement. Nodding, I looked around the garden to see the rabbit from earlier at the entrance.

"Ma'am as much fun as this was, I must say goodbye now." I told Esme before getting up and running after the rabbit.

"Alright then, do come back soon." I heard behind me as the rabbit lead me out of the garden and away from Esme's. As we ran down the trail, I came to an sudden stop as I found myself among the grass. How did I become so small so sudden? I thought as I walked straight on.

"Who...are...you?" I heard a sleepy voice above me. Looking up I saw an exotic looking woman with glistening black hair. She was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest, a cigarette in her hand. She brought the cigarette to her lips before inhaling and blowing out a cloud of smoke. Turning my head I let out a cough, before looking back at her.

"Isabella Swan." I replied as she inhaled again and blew the smoke out. She jumped off the mushroom and moved to stand in front of me. Standing, she seemed to be no shorter than 6'2" , if we were at normal height that is.

"So Isabella Swan..." She paused as she took another drag from her cigarette and, luckily, blew the smoke out away from me. "What brings...you here?" She asked looking down at me.

"I do not know. I was running and then I was here." I replied.

"Nonsense." she scoffed. "Something...must of brought...you here." taking another drag as she leaned against the mushroom. "Or else..you would not...be here." she finished, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it.

"Well then, I guess my running must of brought me here." I said with a nod.

"I did not ask you what you guess brings you here. I asked you what brings you here." she replied angrily.

"I do not know what brought me here. I can guess, but I do not know." I replied softly, hoping not to get her even more mad.

"Stupid girl... to not know...what brings you." shaking her head. I stared at her in disbelief as she started to walk away. Well let her leave. Did not like her very much anyways. I thought as I walked on. After a while of walking I saw Alice sitting next to a tree.

"Alice!" I called out as I walked toward here.

"Well hello, Isabella." Alice purred out as she stood up and pulled me into a hug. "What a pleasure it is to see you again. Did you enjoy the visit with the March Hare and The Hatter?" she asked as I pulled away.

"Well with the March Hare, yes, but I did not visit The Hatter." I answered.

"Well you must do so then, but it can wait. We must go see the Queen now. She will be very delighted to see you." Alice grinned as she took my hand and pulled me toward a tree.

"The Queen?" I asked as a hole magically appeared in a tree. Alice nodded as she pulled me into it. Upon stepping through I saw a women with long, pale blond, straight hair and another with long curly strawberry blond hair. Very oddly, it seemed as though they were painting the white roses red.

"Who are they, and why are they painting the roses?" I asked as Alice dragged me along.

"The pale blond one is Kate, and the strawberry blond one is Tanya. They are accidentally planted white roses, and must paint them red before the Queen sees." Alice replied with a look of pity. She walked on and we soon walked through a set of doors and into what seemed to be a courtroom. Alice pulled me through the crowd and stopped when we were next to Rosalie.

"Who is on trail today?" Alice asked as she looked around the room.

"Leah. Apparently she had something to do with the Queen's daughter Lauren running away." Just as Rosalie ended I saw the woman from the mushroom, shoved into the courtroom and pushed to the floor. She calmly shrugged the hands off her and sat on her knees before taking a cigarette out. Just as she took a drag, the courtroom doors burst open and a short female with pale brown hair walked in. Everyone instantly feel silent. The Queen, as I guessed that was who she was, took a seat in a chair placed in the middle. As soon as she was seated everyone went back to talking.

"That's Queen Jane." Alice whispered to me. "And he." she pointed to a guy with dark brown hair, making his way to the seat next to the Queen. "Is King Alec. One of the very few males around." Alice finished.

"The moral to that is to think before you act. " Rosalie added, nodding.

"Of course ma'am." Alice said before turning to me and rolling her eyes, smiling.

"Quiet!" Queen Jane yelled, and the room immediately feel silent.

"Renesmee, read the accusation!" King Alec said looking at the little girl from earlier.

"Yes sir." Renesmee nodded. "Leah is accused of kidnapping the Queen and King's daughter Lauren." She said read from a piece of paper.

"It's settled! Off with her head!" Queen Jane yelled, and Leah just shrugged before inhaling and blowing out smoke. Everyone started yelling and shoving and the last thing I saw was the black rabbit from early before everything went black.

Opening my eyes I found myself back at the fork. I stood up and brushed myself off. Looking to where Esme lived, I shook my head and decide to try The Hatter's place. As I walked down the trail to the left, I saw the black rabbit going the same way. After a while I stepped under an arch and into what seemed to be a tea party. There was a long table filled with everything from cakes to cups to tea pots. Everything seemed to be unorganized.

"A very merry unbirthday to me." a female voice sung softly. Skipping around the table was a woman with light brown hair with streaks of honey and brown eyes. She seemed to be 6'1". She wore a black vest over a red dress, and a black top hat.

"Are you The Hatter?" I asked as she stopped skipping.

"Why yes I am." she grinned before bowing slightly. "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Yes I am." I replied softly.

"Well then I believe this is yours." she said setting my box on the table.

"Yes it is. Where did you find it?" I smiled running toward her and taking the box in my hands.

"A little friend of mine dropped it off." she replied as the black bunny brushed against her leg.

"Oh, well thank you." I curtsied before turning to walk away.

"Wait? Where are you going?" The Hatter asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder. She turned my around and pulled me close.

"Um, well...I don't know really." I replied blushing slightly.

"Now that is not good. Not at all." The Hatter shook her head before smiling. "But since you do not know where you are going. You should stay here for awhile. It does get a little lonely here. With Esme tending to her flowers she hasn't had much time to visit." she sighed.

"Well I guess I could stay, but I will have to find my way home soon." I said as The Hatter pulled a chair out for me.

"Of course." she nodded as I sat down. After pushing my chair in she moved to take a seat next to me. "Would you like some tea?" Nodding, she poured me a cup before pouring herself some.

"Why is a raven like a writing-desk?" The Hatter asked after a moment of silence.

"I believe I can guess that." I answered.

"Do you mean that you think you can find out the answer to it?" replied The Hatter.

"Exactly so." I nodded slowly.

"Then you should say what you mean." The Hatter raised an eyebrow.

"I do." I hastily replied. "At least, at least I mean what I say. That's the same thing you know."

"Not the same thing a bit." she shock her head. "You might just as well say that 'I see what I eat' is the same thing as 'I eat what I see'!"

"Well I guess when you put it that way." I said looking away, blushing.

"Now, now we are all wrong every once in a while." The Hatter smiled. I smiled back softly.

"What is your real name?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"Angela. Angela Hatta." she answered taking a sip of her tea with a small smirk on her face. I held the cup in both of my hands and brought the cup closer to my face, letting the steam warm my face before taking a sip.

"What do you think you're doing?" Angela asked grabbing at my arm and taking the cup from me before placing it on the table. "That's now how you drink tea my love."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I blushed as I placed the cup down. She just smiled and stood up before offering me her hand. Taking it she pulled me up and closer.

"It's fine love, will fix that." She smirked before walking me back until the back of my legs hit the table, then pushing me so I was sitting on it.

"Firstly, elbows down." Angela grabbed my arms and placed them so my arms were down by my side. "Keeps these here. Got it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Nodding, I watched as she smiled before running her hands up my arms. Her eyes trailed over my body before looking me in the eyes. Smiling she leaned closer until her lips were hovering over mine.

One of her hands made their way to the back of my neck before pulling me closer. I closed my as her lips meet mine in a slow kiss, short lived however as she began to move them down my neck. Kissing her way down she moved her hand to my down back my arms dragging the straps of my dress with her. I whimpered as she pulled away to pull the straps completely off my arms.

She smiled before pecking me on the lips and tugging at my dress. I lifted my hips as she pulled it the rest of the way off. As the dress fell to the floor I watched as Angela's eyes trailed down my body. I blushed as I used my arms to cover up my chest, regretting not putting on a bra before leaving the house.

"I said to keep them here." Angela growled as she grabbed my arms and forcefully pushed them to my side. "I don't want to have to tell you again. Understand?" Whimpering, I gave a quick nod.

"Good. Now Secondly...," Angela smiled as she trailed her pinkie finger that my stomach. And close to one place I desperately needed her at the moment. "Pinkies out." She finished before slowly pushing it inside me.

I bit my lip, trying and failing to hold in a whimper. Angela chuckled softly before moving her pinkie in and out a slow pace. A louder whimper fell from my lip, craving more contact. Angela smirked before leaning forward and capturing my lips and a sensual kiss.

Angela picked up the pace of her thrust before curling her finger inside me. Moaning, I bit down on Angela's bottom lip before sucking gently on it. She pulled her pinkie out before quickly thrusting two fingers back in harder and faster than before. As her pace continued to pick up, so the the moans feeling up the quite area around us. As I felt myself coming closer to the orgasim, Angela curled her fingers inside me...

"Cut! Good job ladies, will rap up this scene later." James clapped as Angela slowly pulled her fingers out. She gave me a quick wink before walking off set. Groaning, I quickly hop off the table and reached for my dress before slipping it back on.

"Really James? Out of all places to call cut." I mumbled glaring at James who just grinned at me before going to the talk to the other actors. I was handed a robe, which I quickly slipped on before making my to the Angela's and mine dressing room.

"You did good out there Swan." Angela smiled before handing me a water bottle. I just grinned at her before taking the water bottle and pecking her on the lips and taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"You weren't so bad yourself." She just smiled before putting her head phones in and leaning back into the couch, closing her eyes. Smiling I take a sip of my water before looking over the rest of our script as I listen to Angela softly singing along to the song that she was listening to.

_James better be ready to finish this scene soon. _I thought as I glanced at Angela one more time, crossing my leg. _Lord knows I can't take this any longer. _


End file.
